Winsome Love
by ms. kiT
Summary: So we've got the best looking bachelor from HongKong, meeting the prettiest girl from Tomoeda in Japan. Disgusted with Syaoran's wealth, Sakura pays him no heed. But Syaoran is pulled in by Sakura's lack of feeling towards him. can he make her fall in lov
1. lost

Winsome love  
  
whoo boy... another crazeee fanfic my miss kit taylor! Hahaha.  
  
I thought of this one as I read my English book for my English honors class. Strangeee. Hahaha.  
  
If everyday was more beautiful than this spring day in the town of Tomoeda, I would be damned.  
  
The Sakura were blooming and their soft, pink petals adorned the small homely town.  
  
I looked towards a small children's' park and walked there in a dazed state. I saw a figure sitting on the tiny swings meant for the enjoyment of 8 year olds.  
  
The figure was swinging back and forth, back and forth in an endless manner. My breath was taken away. It was a girl who seemed to be about either in her late teens or early twenties. Her auburn hair fell softly down her shoulders and her eyes seemed distant and downcast. They held the deepest sadness, yet seemed to yield the joyful happiness somewhere in their depths.  
  
Curiously spurred me on and I started forward to take a closer look at the mysterious girl with fascinating emerald pools instead of eyes when I heard my name called in the western direction...  
  
"Yo! Syaoran!"  
  
My head snapped to the voice.  
  
"Eriol" I called back.  
  
I had just arrived in the quiet town of Tomoeda from Hong Kong, my hometown. Being the next leader of the Li Clan, I was obligated to make my relations with important businessman, and, to find myself a suitable wife. It was expected I should get along with Japan, and to possibly find myself a wife I could tolerate along with one that would help the clan.  
  
After greeting my old friend, I turned around to stare at the girl sitting silently on the swings. But when I turned back, she was gone.  
  
"Man...you cost me big." I complained.  
  
Eriol, sitting next to me in the limo he owned, gave me a quizzed look.  
  
"Cost you...?"  
  
I groaned.  
  
"I saw this girl... man, she was a beauty..." I said, trying not to make too big a deal out of it.  
  
"There are plenty of those." Eli said, waving my complaints aside," more importantly, you're not staring with me, but in the mansion next to a good friend of mine. Your mother insisted greatly."  
  
The limo lurched and stopped.  
  
I stepped out and saw the huge mansion. I rolled my eyes as I attempted to walk through the lane going towards the front door and avoid the seductive looks the maids were giving me.  
  
'There goes the number one bachelor of china.' Eli thought with an amused smile on his face.  
  
Before I entered the mansion though, I took a glance at the house next to mine.  
  
'This is Eli's friend's house?' I thought.  
  
Then I saw the girl with the emerald eyes again. She stood on the porch and stared straight into my eyes with a bored look, as the door opened for her and she entered.  
  
My heart started beating faster as I cursed at myself.  
  
"Tomoyo!" the girl with emerald eyes called as she slipped her shoes off, entering the house.  
  
Tomoyo turned her head.  
  
"Yea Sakura?" she asked as she placed the book she had been reading neatly on the table before her.  
  
"Did someone just move in with you? "Sakura asked as she attempted to take off her other shoe and tripped, falling on the servant, who blushed profusely.  
  
"Ooh yeah! Some handsome guy from China moved in next door into that old mansion. I heard he's loaded." Tomoyo said without much interest.  
  
"I see." Sakura said, while bowing to the servant in an act of apology.  
  
Tomoyo looked sharply at her cousin.  
  
"Find him interesting?" she asked with an excited voice, while motioning the servant away.  
  
"Nah." Sakura said monotonously.  
  
"He was looking at me with weird eyes. Probably thought I was some wack." She said laughing a bit.  
  
"Well... you do look a bit ridiculous now." Tomoyo said laughing along.  
  
Sakura was wearing a pair of beige shorts, while wearing a tank top, covered by a ridiculously long sleeved shirt. Wearing knee high socks and running shoes along with a sports cap, Sakura looked like a combination between a geek and a baseball fan.  
  
"Well... I highly doubt he though you were out of the norm," Tomoyo said sagely," He was probably captivated by your beauty!" she said squealing happily.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes.  
  
You're friend... my voice cracked. 'Shit'  
  
"My friend?" Eli said vaguely.  
  
"Yea...the one that lives next to you... what's her name?" I asked nervously, hoping I didn't sound too interested.  
  
"Oh... her name is Tomoyo," he said, his eyes shifted to mine. "Why?"  
  
"She's... pretty." I said.  
  
Eli's eyes flashed with a hint of jealousy and anger.  
  
"Hey! ... Don't go hitting on her... she's my girl."  
  
I was surprised.  
  
"Your girl...?"  
  
"Yea, even though she wont say it, I know she's interested in me." He said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Oh." I said with disappointment.  
  
"Hey, cheer up my glum chum. Ill introduce you to her best friend, also her cousin. She's quite a beauty herself. You should hear Tomoyo go on about her." He said encouragingly.  
  
'Nothing as good as that emerald eyed girl' I thought.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"oh... its Sakura." Eriol said chewing on a piece of meat.  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
I exited the house.  
  
As I passed Tomoyo's house, I looked up at the balcony window. The girl was there. She stared down at me for a few seconds, before closing the curtains softly, as if to hide her true identity from me.  
  
Hows that for a first chapter? =]  
  
In case your wondering, im going to base this fic on a book called "the great Gatsby." Yes, the one that I was reading when I was writing the other book. Hahaha. Just a gist of it though. Not too much.  
  
Wow... I didn't write too much did I? Oh well... ill write more next time! =]  
  
=-= Miss Kit Taylor  
  
to my angel EH 


	2. just as your name is

yup... updating again. Sorry for the mistakes in the first chapter. I was in a REAL hurry to get it typed... if you read my other stories, you'll know why. I don't feel like explaining all over again. Hath. So read my other stories! =P I promise you they aren't drop dead horrible.  
  
well... junior prom was the bomb-diggity. I got really tired after it though. I feel really sleepy after it. And it's been 5 days.  
  
I was nervous. Hell.  
  
Eriol offered to introduce me to Tomoyo's friend. He and I stood on Tomoyo's porch.  
  
He rang the bell.  
  
A maid answered our ring.  
  
"Yes?" she said without looking, and when she did, she gasped. "Mr. Hiiragizawa! Come in!"  
  
I raised my eyes brows at Eriol.  
  
He shrugged. "I come here often."  
  
We entered the house.  
  
The maid led us to the living room, where a shining candlelight was seen hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Ms. Daidouji will be with you shortly." She said politely, as she left the room walking backwards.  
  
I walked around the room.  
  
It was very interesting.  
  
Tapestries adorned the walls.  
  
A painting of a girl with angelic wings fascinated me.  
  
As I walked toward the oil painting, something caught my eye.  
  
A crystal figure was standing on a rome-setted stand. It was of a girl, laughing, running, her sundress blowing as if the wind was against her. Her feet were in a running motion, and it looked like she was running with wings on her feet.  
  
I bent forward to take a closer look, when I slipped on a bit of water the maid must have accidentally not have wiped off cleanly and my hand hit the crystal figure.  
  
"SHIT...!" I attempted to reach forward and grab it.  
  
It was too late.  
  
It was hurtling down towards the marble floors, when a slim hand came into view, and caught the well-sculptured figurine.  
  
I now had slipped entirely and fell of my bottom.  
  
Rubbing the sore spot, I looked up in a bit of apprehension at the person who had luckily been there to catch the art piece.  
  
My breath was caught yet again.  
  
It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Um... um... hi." I breathed.  
  
She looked at me rather disdainfully.  
  
"You're lucky I was here to catch It." she said slowly, "or else you would have had to pay the hefty price for this crystal piece."  
  
Without thinking, I said, almost on reflex "oh, not to worry, I'm loaded."  
  
I looked and saw her face turn nasty.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite sure." She said in an obviously infuriated voice. "Though this piece of work would have gone to waste. And do you mind getting off the floor? You've been sitting there for quite a while."  
  
Flushing slightly, I got myself off the floor.  
  
'Great going.' I thought to myself. 'Now she thinks your some inconsiderate idiot.'  
  
I heaved myself off the floor.  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran. And yours?" I didn't want to sound like a stalker.  
  
She looked at me and turned away, walking out the door. I cursed.  
  
I returned to the living room.  
  
I saw Eriol talking with a beautiful raven haired girl.  
  
'That must be the friend he was talking about' I thought.  
  
"Syaoran, meet –"Tomoyo had walked in the room, seemingly still angry.  
  
"Ah... here she is." Eriol said, looking delighted. "Syaoran! This is the friend I was talking about. Meet Ms. Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
Time froze.  
  
"Ms. Saku- but I thought you said her name was Tomoyo!"  
  
"What?" he said impatiently, "no! This (he pointed to the raven haired girl) is Tomoyo! This (turning to the auburn haired girl) is Sakura!"  
  
"It seems we have had a mix up." The real Tomoyo said with a soft smile.  
  
"Yea..." I said, tousling my brown unruly hair.  
  
Sakura remained silent, still clutching the crystal figurine, as if afraid no matter where she set it, I would be bound to go and knock it off again.  
  
"Sakura? Why are you holding that?" Tomoyo said, her eyes confused.  
  
Sakura glared at me.  
  
"I feel safer about it this way." She said shortly.  
  
I scowled slightly.  
  
Eriol noticed.  
  
"Ah well, it seems we must be going. Good-bye Tomoyo. "He said with flourish, kissing her hand.  
  
I laughed.  
  
He obviously knew how to use his charm, for Tomoyo was blushing.  
  
I felt movement behind me.  
  
I turned around and saw Sakura smiling softly at her friend and Eriol.  
  
I was sure I was looking at an angel.  
  
She noticed me looking and her smile vanished, replaced by a slight frown.  
  
"C'mon my dear friend, we must be going. We got to get your stuff all unpacked today." Eriol called.  
  
I tore my eyes from hers and left the house, feeling like a failure.  
  
"She hates me," I said miserably as I lounged on the velvet couch.  
  
Eriol glanced up where he was sorting out papers.  
  
"Ah... I would exactly say hate." He said with a grin, "more like dislike with a passion."  
  
"Shut up." I said half-heartedly.  
  
"So you like her a lot eh?" he said while signing more papers.  
  
"I...guess." I said hesitantly.  
  
"Ill let you on in a little secret." He said, looking up from his work, slipping his spectacles off.  
  
Sunset was just beginning, and the sun's last rays filled the room up with a brilliance of light.  
  
"Sakura was engaged for a while. Some rich man captured her heart or whatever. He was right handsome, and Sakura thought it was true love. Until she found him with his arms around another girl, while he said that day he was going to be out of town. She called of the wedding. After that, she has had a mistrust of men. Especially filthy rich ones, because she believes they just cheat you in the end."  
  
I frowned. Sakura did have something tragic happen to her.  
  
"When she looked at you, with your wealth and good looks, she was probably staring at the man she used to love." He continued, now putting his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Of course she won't trust you. And you almost hit down her most beloved possession. Her father made that figurine. He was a architecture, but in his spare time, he carved crystal pieces. That was the last piece he made before he was killed in an accident involving a drunk driver. That piece is supposed to be her. Ever since then, she refuses to associate with the upper class, except for Tomoyo of course, and a few friends. She refuses to drink as well." He ended sadly.  
  
I stood on the front porch of Tomoyo's house yet again. 'This feels like déjà vu' I thought as I rang the doorbell.  
  
Surprisingly, Sakura answered.  
  
Obviously expecting someone, she said happily "Rika! Your finally-"her voice stopped it's melodious tone as she saw my face.  
  
She started to slam the door, when I stopped it with my hand.  
  
We stared at each other for a minute, before I sheepishly handed her the dozen red roses I had bought earlier.  
  
"I ... wanted to apologize for my rude behavior the other day." I said nervously. "I'm sorry for almost destroying your sculpture."  
  
I waited.  
  
No response came for her, and the roses were still in my hand.  
  
I felt my heart drop.  
  
Not knowing what I was saying, and wishing I could have just kept my mouth shut, I blurted, "Although if I broke it I would have paid for it of course. How much would it have cost?"  
  
Sakura POV  
  
I could not believe the nerve of this man.  
  
First he apologizes, which I was ready to accept, until he said the last two sentences.  
  
I grabbed the flowers out of his hand and flung them at him, which caused the ribbon to fall apart, and the roses fell with a soft patter on the ground, and blew off shortly afterward by the wind.  
  
Syaoran's face was shocked.  
  
"Don't earn back my respect by buying me into it." I said coldly, slamming the door in his face.  
  
A card fluttered down.  
  
A bit of the ribbon on it suggested it had been part of the roses. I picked it up and read it. My features softened.  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
I was thoroughly shocked.  
  
This was the first time I had been rejected like that. Ouch.  
  
"I guess it WAS my fault though." I groaned.  
  
I knew I had sounded like an insensitive clod.  
  
An idea popped into my head. "That's it...!"  
  
Sakura POV  
  
The card had said very simply.  
  
"Forgive me please."  
  
There was no elaborate apology that if there was, would have sickened me. But that didn't change the fact that this man was probably a player.  
  
It was the next day.  
  
I yawned. There was nothing to do and I was extremely bored.  
  
A knock came on my door.  
  
"Miss...?"  
  
"Yes?" I called out to the maid.  
  
"There is a message for you." The maid said, leaving a card on the table.  
  
"Thank you." I said politely.  
  
I walked over and picked up the card.  
  
"Just as your name is. Look outside."  
  
I was mystified.  
  
I went towards the front door, and opened it.  
  
I gasped.  
  
Sakura blossoms were all over the front yard. They had obviously been planted there.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. It was beautiful. Just as my name is.  
  
I looked across the street and saw a man walk by.  
  
He was wearing a dark black coat and a hat.  
  
But I noticed his familiar unruly brown hair, and as I watched him disappear behind the bend, I noticed a ridiculously pleased smile on this handsome face.  
  
ALRIGHHTTT. How was that?! Good? I liked it. =] LoL.  
  
Okay dokayyy. Not much to say, xept hope you enjoyed reading it. read my other stories too! Someone to love, and you steal my heart!  
  
Miss Kit Taylor  
  
To my angel EH. 


End file.
